To Dream
by Storm Rain
Summary: While Dean and Castiel go to bed, Sam and Gabriel have a little chat in Sam's dreams.


**Title**: To Dream  
><strong>Author<strong>: storm_rain  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Sexual undertones.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: For Season 5, specifically 5x19 (Hammer of the Gods).  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money from writing this story.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: While Dean and Castiel go to bed, Sam and Gabriel have a little chat in Sam's dreams.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: As per usual, no beta, so there may be mistakes. This is the follow-up companion piece to my Dean/Castiel fic, To Bed. Also, this universe assumes that Sam was pulled out of the pit by a newly resurrected Gabriel right after the final battle, and Dean never went to Lisa. Probably should have mentioned that in the first fic. ^-^' Also, yes, this title was as unimaginative as the first, but it matches the first, so... yeah.

Sam knows that Gabriel is here when he hears the familiar snapping sound that has become as familiar as flapping wings to him. He turns around to greet his angel with a relieved smile on his face.

Gabriel walks to Sam from where he materialized, and immediately draws the hunter into a deep kiss. Sam acquiesces with a happy hum. When they pull apart, he takes a moment to stroke a thumb over Gabriel's cheek. Gabriel makes a face, but lets him touch.

"I still can't believe you're back," murmurs Sam. "After the hotel, I..." He trails off and swallows against the lump that has formed in his throat. Gabriel's expression softens, and he leans into Sam's touch.

"I'm back, Sam, and I'm back for good," he reassures him, and lays a gentle hand over Sam's jacket, where, underneath the fabric, there is a handprint on the left side of Sam's waist, which his hand fits perfectly into. Sam sighs in contentment and leans into his touch.

"God resurrected me to 'grip you tight and raise you from Perdition,'" he says, slightly mocking as he quotes Castiel. Sam snorts and gives him a half-annoyed, half-amused look.

"Never say that again, and I'll give you another kiss," he says, and smiles as Gabriel mimes zipping his lips shut and leans in for another kiss right away.

This kiss is even longer than the last, and gets considerably dirtier. Gabriel licks his way into Sam's mouth and moans as Sam tangles his tongue with his own. The taller man runs a hand down Gabriel's back and rubs his shoulder blades. The archangel shudders violently and squirms, trying to lean back into the touch, but away at the same time. The intensity of the pleasure from having the place where he is essentially folded into his vessel, where his wings are, stroked makes him almost too sensitive. He pulls back to glare at Sam, who widens his eyes innocently, and groans as the shorter man retaliates by reaching up to tug at a chunk of hair.

Gabriel should have seen it coming, but the kid likes his hair being pulled. Sam shudders and leans into the hand gripping his hair.

"Alright, alright, it was a cheap shot, I got it," he mumbles, and Gabriel lets go with a satisfied smirk.

"I could've kept going," he says casually, and presses himself closer to Sam's body, rubbing up against the bulge that has formed in his jeans. "You'd come in your pants in the outside world, but it would be worth it."

Sam grits his teeth and rocks into the friction rubbing against his trapped cock.  
>"I think it would be worth it," he says, and is about to request that Gabriel vanish their clothing, when the archangel stops. Sam growls in frustration. Thinking that the Trickster is being difficult (as usual), he circles his hips in an attempt to get him going again, but Gabriel places a firm hand on his hip (not over the mark), and holds up a hand. He's still staring forwards, but is staring straight in front of himself, as if he's listening to something. Apparently he is, because after a few more confusing seconds, he looks up and shakes his head.<p>

"Cas just arrived in the room. Unless you want to come in your pants while he and Dean are having one of their 'meaningful conversations'..." he trails off pointedly. Sam groans and glares up at the night sky of his dreamscape.

"Even when I'm asleep they're cock blocking me!" he grumbles, but sighs and draws away from the pleasurable sensations. Gabriel looks disappointed, too, and shrugs, as if to say, 'What can you do?'  
>"Let's just wait until they go to sleep," the archangel suggests, and frowns when Sam shakes his head.<p>

"They kind of killed the mood," he admits. Gabriel pouts, but doesn't push the issue. He pauses and cocks his head to the side. Just as Sam is about wave a hand in front of his face to check if he's still there, he suddenly snaps back to himself and says, "They're about to go to bed. I'll pop in once they're asleep."

Sam nods and smiles almost shyly.

"I'll see you then," he tells him, and meets Gabriel in a quick peck before the archangel winks and snaps himself away. He chuckles and smiles happily, which he's sure is reflected on his face as he continues to sleep.

Although he doesn't wake up, he can feel another presence settle in near him that he identifies as Gabriel, and lets his dreamscape darken as he slips into a deep sleep.

He goes to sleep with a smile on his face for the first time since the Apocalypse, with Gabriel cuddled by his side.

**The End**


End file.
